


these, our fleeting moments

by EllaYuki



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Short Nalu Moments based on scenes in the manga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is alive and Natsu's world shifts back into place.

[~](http://ellayuki.tumblr.com/tagged/FT-Edits)

the first he’s aware of are her arms around him, supporting him, keeping him from falling over.

then her scolding yet relieved voice fills his ears and her scent attacks his senses and he feels the world shift back into place.

her heartbeat is strong and steady in her chest, in his ears and he can’t help going boneless.

_she’s alive. lucy is alive._

she’s still alive and warm and _alive_ and the relief he feels is overwhelming.

darkness creeps into his vision fast. he barely manages a small smile for happy and one last thought of _still alive, she’s still_ … before he’s out like a light.

[~](http://ellayuki.tumblr.com/tagged/Colors-by-yours-truly)


End file.
